The Reason
by LadyOfSlytherin
Summary: co-written by yours truly and MarvinDaMartian...a series of one-shots based on Draco and Ginny's relationship. Based on the new album, The Reaon, by Hoobastank. enjoy!


Author's note: This is my first fanfiction but it isn't Marvindamartian's so all these techinical errors or whatnots are my fault and I can't figure out how to italicize...whatever...anyways enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: do I really have to?  
  
Another day goes without any change The feeling we live with still remains We're stuck in a hole and we're searching for anything to hold on to There has to be somewhere that we can be safe from the lives we live each day There has to be somewhere that we can be far away...  
  
"Ginny! Wake-up, we're gonna be late for breakfast!" Lynn, Ginny's best friend, threw the covers off her friend's head.  
  
"Lynnnnnnn...just give me five more minutes," Ginny Weasley moaned, throwing the covers back over her head.  
  
"Where were you last night?" Lynn giggled, "You didn't come in 'till super late."  
  
"Ahh...i was just out...ya know?" Ginny smiled and blushed.  
  
"Whatever...come on!" Lynn laughed at Ginny's blushing face. She knew where Ginny was last night. Ginny and Lynn got ready and went downstairs to an already full Great Hall.  
  
"Ginny! Finally...we thought you and Lynn weren't coming," said Hermionie.  
  
"Please-Ginny miss a chance to eat? Yeah right," Ron and Harry laughed at Ron's statement.  
  
"Haha...shut up you gits," mumbled Ginny. It was no secret she loved eating almost as much as Ron did, but at least she had Quidditch to work it all off. Halfway through the meal, the mail arrived and Ginny got a letter from a beautiful owl.  
  
"Geez Ginny, you get one of those everyday."  
  
"Ron, I told you, it's from my pen pal, and no you cannot read it. Just because you never get anything doesn't mean I can't retrieve mail. Get it? Got it? Good." Ginny turned back to her toast and ignored Ron's sputtering. She stole a glance at the Slytherin table and nodded once and quickly turned away. No one noticed the movement except for a certain someone and Lynn. Lynn smiled and winked at Ginny. Her friend felt a blush creep up her cheeks. Thankfully, no one else noticed anything. Breakfast ended and Ginny, Lynn and the trio left the Great Hall and began walking towards their classes, which were in the same direction. They were talking and Ginny laughed and turned a blind corner and collided with someone.  
  
"Watch where you're going Weaselette," Draco smirked.  
  
"Why don't you watch it Malfoy?" Ginny retorted.  
  
"Hmm...the Weaselette seems to have grown a backbone...what shall we do with you?"  
  
"Leave her alone," interrupted Harry.  
  
"Yeah, go pick on some your own size, you Slytherin git ,"said Ron angrily.  
  
"You mean like you?" Draco stepped towards Ron and Ron was about to lunge at him.  
  
"NO!" exclaimed Ginny.  
  
"What? Ginny, what's the matter? You DON'T want me to hit this git?" Ron asked with confusion.  
  
"No...Yes...No...just leave him alone. He's not worth it. Besides you don't want to get into anymore trouble do you? not after McGonagall caught you snogging the hell out of Hermione."Ginny asked and Ron shook his head, blushing furiously. Hermione looked the same. "I didn't think so...let's go Lynn."  
  
"Come one Gin, our classes our this way," said Lynn. The two girls turned to leave. Ginny looked over her shoulder at Draco to see him doing the same. They smiled at each other slightly, before both turned and left.  
  
Ginny and Lynn walked on and when they reached an emptier hallway, Lynn spoke, "So...are you going?"  
  
"Of course, have i ever missed a chance to be alone with him?" Ginny said giggling.  
  
Lynn laughed and said, "Of course not, just don't take too long, If Ron asks me one more time where you are...I'm running out of things to say."  
  
"Don't worry Lynn, you're smart, you'll think of something."  
  
"Yeah yeah, you're just saying that because you want me to keep covering for you," Ginny and Lynn laughed.  
  
Then Ginny became serious. "I do want you to keep covering for me, i don't want to know what Ron would do if he found out," Ginny sighed, "but I'm tired of hiding...but I know we have to."  
  
We have to escape...  
  
Ginny and Lynn were eating lunch, laughing and talking about how Colin was looking more and more like Harry everyday. Ginny laughed and turned towards the Slytherin table. She suddenly stopped laughing as she saw Draco put his arm around Pansy. Lynn noticed and poked Ginny, "Remember...he has to." Ginny nodded sadly.  
  
We could be living how we wanted to Instead of doing things we're forced to do With no one to tell us that we should be going through what they went through There has to be someplace that nobody knows, somewhere we can only go There has to be someplace that we can be all alone...  
  
"Lynn, I'm going...I'll be back in a few hours." Ginny said. It was just past ten o'clock. Almost everyone was there doing homework, or just hanging out, except for two girls with different plans.  
  
"Alright Gin, have fun." Ginny smiled and walked out of the Gryffindor common room.  
  
"Where's Ginny going?" Ron asked as he stood up.  
  
"Relax Ron, let her go. She's old enough and doesn't need you to baby her." said Hermione, laying a hand on his arm.  
  
"Ahh...I'll ask Lynn later." Hermione sighed, realizing it was useless.  
  
It was late, but Ginny wasn't looking for a late night snack. She climbed up onto the roof.  
  
"Boo," said a soft voice as a pair of strong arms circled around Ginny's slim waist.  
  
"Hello handsome."  
  
"Hello gorgeous." Draco turned Ginny around and gave her a kiss. "I saw you at lunch and you looked sad. What happened?"  
  
Ginny sighed, "It's just...I saw you..."  
  
"Oh. The whole Pansy thing?"  
  
"Yes..." Ginny sighed again. "I know you have to...it's just...well...I just wish you didn't have to."  
  
"I wish I didn't have to either...she's bloody annoying!" He caught her still-pained expression. "Anyways I'm sorry Gin," Draco's gray eyes stared into Ginny's chocolate brown eyes.  
  
"Don't be, Draco. I just wish we didn't have to hide...you know?"  
  
"Yes love, I know."  
  
"I wish we could escape..."  
  
We have to escape...  
  
Draco smiled, drawing her closer to him, and said, "To a place where we could be together, with nothing to hide."  
  
Escape to a place where we'll be together, together everyday...  
  
"Mmmm...that'd be nice."  
  
"Yeah, the day everyone accepts our relationship will be the day Harry, Ron and Hermione have a threesome," Draco and Ginny laughed at his comment. And unnoticed, two small tears slipped out from under Ginny's closed eyes, and fell down her face. Tears for their forbidden love.  
  
We have to escape...  
  
Author's note: k...that was just a one-shot...but there will be more coming...it'll turn out to be kinda like a story but not really...but it'll have an ending! RR! =)  
  
Yours truly- LadyOfSlytherin and MarvinDaMartian 


End file.
